Freeze this moment (and make it last forever)
by Linneagb
Summary: For his and Carole's first date. Burt have gotten tickets for some whatever zombie movie. And things doesn't quite work out as planned. However, nothing bad that doesn't bring good with it. *English is not my first language*


**So. I got the prompt from RBDECEPTICON17 to write about my OTP having a cinema date… and here we go. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **This is written in the same universe as chapter E (Elizabeth) in Sickfics A to Z, and my one shot 'daddy'. But you do not have to read those to understand anything in this.**

While I stood on the Hudson's porch steps and had just knocked the door I was more nervous than I had been since Kurt was born. And I felt my heart pounding up into my ears and nervously fixed my cap. Nope! Not even on a first date I was letting my baseball caps go.

Finn opened the door and came out into the chilly autumn air. With dark eyes he eyed me up and down as if to see and decide if I was good enough for his mum and he didn't move or changed his expression until I could spot Carole standing behind him in the hallway and she started talking.

"Finn? What are you doing?" Finn moved into the hallway and gestured for me to come in, I stepped over the threshold but he continued to eye me up and down but leaned down a bit so Carole would be able to kiss his cheek but still with his brown eyes looking to me without looking away for a second and it was starting to become creepy.

"Now don't be like that." Carole patted her son's cheek slightly. "I appreciate you wanting to protect me but you certainly do not have to and I can look out for myself perfectly well. And for you sir, I rented some of your favorite movies. They all are lying on the bench underneath the TV and there's leftover lasagna in the fridge. Don't stay up if we'd be late. Okay?" Finn didn't answer. "I love you."

"I love you too mum."

Carole patted her son's cheek one last time before we left and then turned to me while Finn disappeared into the house. Carole smiled at me, but didn't take the hand I was holding out for her. I just put it back into my pocket while we walked out of the house, down the porch and up to my car where I held the door open for her.

I had gotten two tickets for some whatever movie that was running in theater right now. I could never remember what any movies were called, but it was something about zombies. And I… well, Kurt I already knew wouldn't come with me. My brother Andy had a two months baby that he couldn't leave at home. And then there weren't too many choices left. I might also have been a bit too excited when I told Carole I had gotten those tickets. And at last… well.

"Here we are." I pulled over in front of the movie theater. "Well… I guess there isn't too much time left so we… just get in then." Carole nodded. "Are you alright? You're so quiet." I made a move to put my arm around her shoulders. But something made me change my mind and I shoved them into my pockets instead waiting for an answer. "Are you sure this movie is… well, okay?"

"Yes, of course." She stated, but the few seconds of hesitations had me wondering. "I love movies and a theater is just… magical don't you think?" I wasn't so sure what to answer. But decided that if something was wrong she'd probably tell me and we walked downstairs to the kiosk that you had to walk through to get to the theater and I turned towards the cashier and ordered the biggest popcorn they had. (What could I Say? I was a great big fan of movie popcorn. Enough said) Before I turned to Carole.

"Do you want something?"

"No thank you."

"Are you sure?" She nodded, and seemed somewhat nervous. I looked to the cashier and paid, and when I looked back towards Carole again the nervous look seemed to be gone. But I couldn't help to let a frown form in between my eyes. But she seemed… well, secretive. And didn't say a word while we walked into the theater and I put the popcorn in between us so she could eat as well.

We had been so late, when we sat down the last commercial before the actual movie was showing and we both had to turn our phones off for them not to disturb in the movies' system. And then the movie started. Of course starting with the most gruesome picture that I had ever seen on a movie screen with a zombie and… well I wasn't so sure what… but there was blood! Loads of it, and this picture would probably stay with me forever.

I couldn't help but grimace slightly. I had always been quite a fan of these kind of movies. But in the most morbid scenes it started becoming a bit much even for me and I turned my head to look away. And then noticed Carole, who was sitting with eyes wide open and pale as a sheet in her face.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, because she was looking kind of grey and nauseas. "You know, if you're not well… We don't have to stay."

"You can stay." She whispered back a bit too loud and a few people on our sides shushed. "I need… You can stay." She pushed her way past me and into the aisle where she disappeared up the stairs and out of the salon. I looked to her as long as I could. But when the door closed behind her I wasn't so sure what to do. I could follow, I probably should follow. But what if she wanted some space? What if I was pushing her to do or say something?

At last I looked back towards the movie screen, and decided to wait up a few minutes. And then go if she didn't come back. But after only three, five minutes I was too nervous to leave it be and more morbid scenes came. So I left the popcorn and drink on the floor and hurried out into the aisle and up the stairs and out into the hallway between the movies salons.

I looked around in the hallway, between red doors, white walls and lit up commercial boards for the movies who were going right now or in the days. In a corner a young girl- he can't have been much older than my Kurt, stood emptying some trash and putting new boxes in. So I glanced to the door for the ladies' room and then walked right up to the girl.

"Excuse me." She looked up, and I could see her name tag that red 'Christa Michele' "Ehrm my… date… disappeared. And I'm thinking she might not be feeling too well. I was gonna check but as you know… I can't go into the ladies' room but… I was thinking maybe you could… ehrm… I don't want to ask for too much but... ehrm… I just want to check so she's alright."

"Don't worry sir." Christa smiled. "This happens more often than you might think. Make sure no one steals my trash." She smiled, left the filled bag on the floor and disappeared into the ladies room. But it couldn't have been twenty seconds when she came out again and shook her head. "There's no one in there sir. And if I were you… I would accept that one- zombie movies doesn't make good dates and two. She might have ran away from you." I swore. "Does she have red- ish hair?" I nodded. "I saw a woman about your age sitting in the kiosk, so it might be her."

"Why didn't you say so from the start? Carole?" I pushed the doors between the kiosk and the cinema open and looked around. It was dark in here unless you counted the TV's over the kiosk's desk with commercial about different snacks and movies. And I looked into the benches under the stairs and first saw a young couple on one side, and when I looked closely into the other one I could see Carole sitting furthest in by the wall in the shadows clutching her stomach with one hand and with the other covering her face from anyone who stood in the kiosk.

"Hey." I went to sit down next to her and laid my arm around her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She nodded slightly and I gently grabbed her hand and lowered it so I could see her tear-stained cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong?" I stroke her arm. "Did something happen? Are you feeling alright?" Without waiting for an answer I reached up and felt her forehead, but she didn't feel warm. "The movie!" This time it wasn't a question. How could I have been so stupid?

"You know," she said in a bit of a hoarse tone. "At work I see stuff like… gunshots and people dying. Children and women, men too but usually children or women who's been abused so badly they can barely talk or even breathe. I see stab wounds and anything else you could possibly imagine that comes into the ER. But as soon as there is a zombie involved…" She laughed forcedly and shook her head. "…I thought I'd get sick." I rubbed her arm again.

"Were you?" She shook her head slightly. "So… why did we go and watch this movie at all? Don't answer that I already know." She smiled slightly. "But when I go on like that again if I do. And I will just… just be honest with me." She nodded slightly, barely noticeable. "So also now… so… the night is still young. So what with a change of plans and instead of that movie…" I thought for a second.

"I think I've had enough of the cinema for a while." She almost whispered and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's okay hon. So… I know a great little café right down the street, and a very nice walking lane down by the river. So, how about- instead of that movie. Each cup of coffee. A walk, and we can talk a bit. I'd like to know a bit more about you so maybe next time, I can choose a movie that will work for us both." She smiled. "And you…" She looked up. "Just be honest with me, I won't get mad."

"Do you want me to be honest?" I nodded. "I don't drink coffee." I couldn't help but laugh. "And even if I did I probably shouldn't because then I'd never get to sleep tonight." I smiled again- she was right, I couldn't drink coffee at this time neither, but those weren't the only things they had at Cassie's coffee and café.

"I probably shouldn't drink coffee at this time neither but… They have lemonade… oh we're going outside and it's quite cold so… tea… or hot chocolate? Do you like that?" She nodded. "Okay, come on then." I stood up. "Are you still feeling nauseas?" Carole shook her head and I kept my arm around her shoulders, and felt so I still had my wallet in my jeans pocket when we walked towards the stairs and I glanced to the young couple on the other side who were staring to me and Carole with big eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked them in a joking tone. "You've never seen old people in love before?" Both of the possible teenagers went bright red in their faces and looked to each other awkwardly while I, still with my arm around Carole's shoulders walked up the stairs to the ground floor and out on the street.

Carole was laughing at the way out and continued doing so while walking down the streets, even though quietly towards the end and I could tell she was trying to fight it. Even though I couldn't quite understand why she was biting her lip, her shoulders were still shaking but she was all silent and slowly seemed to calm down.

We walked over to the café, Carole tried to pay for both of ours hot chocolate but I was more stubborn and ended up paying for it anyway. Then, with each paper cup we walked out. Quite slowly since none of us really knew where to go. But somehow we ended up on the highest part of the Lima river's bridge where we could see the city's lights and them reflecting in the water down below.

"Carole?"

"Yes."

"That you didn't want popcorn or anything…"

"Mhm."

"…Might that have had to do with that you knew the movie was going to make you feel sick?" Even in the dark I could see Carole go red as a tomato and I couldn't help but chuckle, causing her to send me an ice cold glare. "Oh honey…" I couldn't help it. "…Look! If you ever… feel like you wouldn't want to do something again… even if I am very excited about it… You can say no! And please do because I don't want to make you do anything that doesn't feel good."

"You were so excited. What was I supposed to say?"

"No?" She glared at me. "I could have dragged along Kurt or my brother for it. Preferably Andy since Kurt would have felt as good about the movie as you did. Even though. I can't say very much else than that I'm here with you right now…Oh." Carole shivered a bit and I quickly pulled my warm blazer off. "Here." I laid it over her shoulders but couldn't be mistaken on how she looked at me. "Don't worry about it." I pulled down the sleeves of my shirt. "You need it more than I do." She smiled gratefully at me and pulled the jacket tighter around her.

"So…" Carole turned towards the water and looked a bit like she was far gone in her thoughts. "Excuse me for asking but… Kurt's mum… what was she like?" I hesitated for a bit, were the ex-spouses really something you were supposed to talk about during a first date. "Come on Burt. The way Kurt talks about her she must have been amazing. And I'd really like to know some things about her but… he just doesn't seem to want to talk about her." I bit my lip and hesitated. Maybe I should keep it down a bit… not just talk about how fantastic she was.

"She was amazing."

Wow Burt! First sentence and you blow your own plane! Well done!

"I don't think any of you ever even told me her name. What was it? What was she like?"

"Well… For starters, her name was Elizabeth. Joy, Elizabeth Joy. When I met her her last name was Angeles. But we married and she changed her name to Hummel…" I breathed in and tried to think of something else to say. "You know… in some ways I think that you and she are each other's opposites. But at the same time you're very much alike. And…"

"And?"

I smiled a bit nervously and wondered a bit to say. About that the way she was with Finn reminded me of the way Liz had been with Kurt? That the way Carole would never let anyone run her over was the same? The way they cared about people? The way they talked? Or the way that Liz had had me wrapped around her little finger and- if everything worked out well I was certain Carole would do too someday. Or the way that Liz had made me feel? The way that I thought had been lost forever, but been proved wrong when Kurt introduced me with her on that parents' evening. Well, at last I ended up telling her everything, except that feelings- part. Feelings weren't really my thing!

"What are you thinking?" As soon as I had stopped talking after what felt like I had been talking for way too long I questioned her. "You look so far away." Carole smiled, but more to herself than to me and laid her head to the side before she answered.

"I'm thinking that… You must have been very lucky to have her." I fingered a bit nervously with the fabric of my blazer. "And I'm thinking that she must have been very lucky to have you and… I'm thinking that…" she pushed her hand into the pockets of my jacket. "That you're probably feeling more than you let show… And I'm thinking that… that if I could freeze this moment and stay forever." She didn't finish the sentence. But she didn't have to either, I could feel it too.

We must have been standing there for an hour. Looking out towards the water and the city lights in the dark. There were less and less cars driving by, and we talked about yet one thing yet the other. I told her more about Liz, Kurt. And my sister who had four children from newborn Charlie to eight year old Anna whom Liz had named. And on the other hand, Carole told me about Finn, about her big sister Karen and little brother David. About how incredibly imaginative her parents must have been with those girls names. But for some reason, as soon as Christopher was mentioned she seemed reserved and changed the subject as fast as possible.

It made me kind of sneaky. Why was it that she was so secretive about him? But I didn't want to pressure her into anything. So I just went along with talking about chocolate, movies, recipes. That obviously Kurt had questioned her if she wanted a makeover and she was pretty sure to answer yes, while I decided to scold Kurt for it. Then we talked about horses… and actually I don't think there was much we didn't talk about while the time ticked by without any of us noticing how much.

Suddenly it looked like Carole was on her way to black out on me. She stood with one hand wrapped tightly around the railing as if she was trying to keep herself from falling while she blinked and then carefully let go.

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale."

"Yeah." She smiled slightly but it seemed forced. "Just a bit tired." I laid one arm around her shoulders and lifted the others to check my watch. And what I saw almost had me choking.

"No wonder you're tired. It's almost one in the morning… And I can only imagine what Kurt and Finn are thinking right now." Carole laughed, and this time it didn't sound forced and with that laugh I could just as well have fallen over the railing.. "Come on, let's go back before the boys have a breakdown. And I've got a feeling Finn never will let me see you ever again. If you want to, i- if you want to of course. After all of this I won't blame you if you don't." Carole laughed again, and I tried to smile but it probably ended up more of a half- hearted grimace.

"Actually… As long as it's okay with you. I'd love to meet up again. As long as there's no more zombie movies." I felt myself blush. How could I really have been so stupid? "Don't worry about it." She laughed shortly and I hoped that in a few days, or weeks, or maybe months or years. The memory of my first date with Carole- or at least the beginning of it would have faded into something I couldn't remember, or at least never thought of.

"Of course it's okay with me." Was the only thing I could think of saying. And then I silent and waited. Waited for either coming up with something or for Carole to say something. We were both tired, and maybe that was why it was that it suddenly felt good to just walk there in silence. And a part of me only wanted to freeze this moment and stay here forever more. While another part of me was quite relieved when I could open the car door to Carole and walk around, sit down myself and turn the key.

Nothing was said during the way home either. I was silently concentrating on the road and driving, and Carole seemed to be having trouble keeping her eyes open with having sat down. And as soon as the road seemed empty and I could look away. I glanced to her. It was good if she could sleep here I guessed. That she was relaxed even with me right next to her but… what on earth would I do if we came up on her driveway if she was asleep? I wasn't so sure I would be able to carry her (Without hurting her then). And if Finn was awake still… which he most likely was- for sure was actually. What on earth would I tell him?

However, I didn't have to worry. Just as we were turning onto their block, and I reached towards the gear shift. Carole was as good as asleep, she moved her hand a bit and when it touched mine she seemed to wake up.

"Haha." She said tiredly when we turned into the Hudson's driveway. "Look in the window…" I grimaced and looked. Finn was standing in the window with his arms crossed over his chest and obviously not too happy. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it. And… haha… I'd believe I've got him wrapped around my little finger just as much as he's got me wrapped around his." She let hear a short chuckle. "I can open the car door myself you know." I had gotten out of the car and then opened the door to the back seat before I walked around the car to where she was already getting out.

"You told Finn, Finn told Kurt, Kurt told me. That white ones are your favorite's right?" I handed her the rose and not to take it right into one of the thorns she carefully took and smelled it.

"Yes they are." She smiled up at me. "Thank you." She reached closer and lightly kissed my cheek. Then smiled slightly before she turned around and walked down the driveway with me standing left by my car. Probably with the most dreamy look in my eyes and I wouldn't be surprised if in my… sort of euphoric state. I wouldn't be surprised if I was drooling as well.

Who on earth cares about how that date had started? I could still feel the touch of her lips on my cheek. And that only was enough reason for me to kind of annoyed.

Darn it! Why couldn't I just freeze this moment, in this feeling? This euphoria? And then make it last forever.

 **Christa is portrayed by Haley Pullos.**

 **Random fact**

Some very, very brief parts in this story. Is not exactly based on… But I had some inspiration from the song 'euphoria' by Loreen. And just to brag I can tell you that she won the Eurovision song contest for Sweden with that song.


End file.
